A Very Merry Romanov Christmas
by HowWonderfulLifeIs
Summary: Anya and Dimitri share their first Christmas together.  This is a gift for a dear friend.


Disclaimer Time! Sadly, I have no possession of Anastasia, but if I did…

"I don't want I lot for Christmas; there is just one thing I need!"

-Mariah Carrey, "All I Want For Christmas".

Grandmama's Paris flat glistened with the reflecting light of many gold decorations, and the grandeur of it all crashed around me. She was holding this party for me, just for me! Well, Dimitri too, but of course, that was not publicized. It was our first Christmas as married people. Delightful, the idea that the only thing I wished to see on Christmas morning was him. We would open presents together, and kiss under the mistletoe, and do all the things young married couples do on Christmas. Grandmama grinned her usual wicked smirk; she knew my mind was wandering.

"Thinking of going home to Dimitri already, my dear? You haven't even seen the gown I've commissioned for you! It's absolutely marvelous, even if Sophie is the designer… She wasn't as gaudy as she usually is. Come, dear, I want to see you try it on!"

I sighed sarcastically, and submitted to a fitting. As a child, I had despised dress fittings, as much as I loved the garments themselves; pins and heavy fabric did not make for pleasant experiences. I probably got pricked fifteen times as Grandmama's seamstresses poked and prodded at the black silk that swirled around me. To ease my pain, she made jokes, and we got to talking about my sweet husband. A little red devil hopped into my mouth for a moment.

"Why couldn't we just go public?"

All jaws in the room fell to the floor. (I wouldn't be surprised if a few of the cream tiles broke!) Grandmama glared up at me, reprimanding me silently for suggesting such a stupid course of action. However, I must have been feeling rebellious that day, for I pressed on.

"No, really, why not? I'd rather be a publicly married woman in love than a girl dancing with other men who might decide they want to be my husband! To hide from the people seems foolish; Father would never have made me keep Dimitri a secret, never!"

"You know perfectly well why not! We do not discuss this in present company!" She glanced nervously around at her seamstresses, as if the press would approach them for information at any time. A seasoned royal, she had learned long ago that the media would go anywhere and do anything for news of us. We were entertainment for the community, and some of our exploits became scandal, or worse, legend. Legends were dangerous, and could come back to haunt us. At least, those were the ideas that Grandmama attempted to drill into me. I didn't really believe any of it; I loved people, and hoped for the best of them.

Later on, after the fitting, Grandmama gave me her full wrath, but I refused to yield. Propriety, she shrieked, decency, she crowed, discretion, she bawled! She mentioned nothing of secrecy. Falsehoods did not seem to worry her in the slightest. Gently, I suggested that perhaps we pass Dimitri off as a wealthy man; after all, had he accepted the ten-million ruble reward for recovering me, he certainly would have been very affluent. Suddenly, the twinkle was restored to Grandmama's eyes.

"You see? You've learned how to lie from the very best, my dear. Yes, that certainly would be an excellent explanation for a sudden marriage, and we shall announce it at the celebration! It will be the talk of Paris. Darling, you are awfully clever."

I left, not feeling awfully clever, but just plain awful. Dimitri, even though he possessed the mind of a con, could not stand to deceive more than one person at a time. When I reached my own flat, just a few streets down, my toes were frozen. The snow made my heart lighter, and I felt courageous enough to admit the plan to my husband. He was waiting for me on the porch, the snow clinging to his coal-black coat, his hair, his lashes. His light hearted beam warmed me from head to foot as I ran straight into his waiting arms.

"Cold, isn't it, Anya?" He smiled down on me.

"Yes, and there seems to be a great quantity of cold young women in need of warming." I giggled.

"Well, allow me to warm you, m'lady."

With a brief peck on my freezing lips, Dimitri led me indoors to mugs of steaming chocolate, and draped a blanket around my shoulders as we sat together on the sofa. He chattered about how lonely the apartment was when I was away being a Princess, and about the little old rich lady one flat below, who insisted on having the two of us over for supper one evening soon. My stories were boring, until I finally remembered that I had an unpleasant Christmas present for him.

"Dimitri, Grandmama and I had a discussion about you today, and I finally told her that I want the general populace to know that I am certainly not single."

"Good for you! About time, really. We've been married, what-"

"Two weeks, five days, nine hours and fifteen minutes. But I wasn't finished, dear."

He gestured locking his lips and throwing away the key, and nodded for me to continue.

"This arrangement we agreed to requires some lying on my part, to avoid humiliation for Grandmama… See, it wouldn't be so odd if you were… you know… rich?"

Dimitri did not look pleased, but he wasn't about to eat me, so I was safe for the time being. His face was pensive for a minute of two. At least he wasn't raging at me about lying.

"Anya, I don't feel right about this, but if it will make the Dowager more comfortable, then I suppose it's all right with me. That doesn't mean I agree with her, but I'd do anything to remain in her favor."

I grinned, relieved with the turn of events. Dimitri smiled wanly, and he tenderly wrapped the blanket around me as I drifted to dreamland.

Dimitri squeezed my hand as we entered Grandmama's flat, which was resplendent for this most joyous of holidays. The scene flickered in the light of hundreds of candles; everything glistened with a heavenly shine. I felt as elegant as I ever had in the black silk, and Dimitri looked particularly dashing in his white suit. Grandmama glided to us, smiling serenely, graceful and stately. Out of respect, Dimitri bowed, and she extended her hand to accept a kiss. Many couples were already swirling about the tiled floor, and I thought I spotted Vlad and Sophie cuddling under the mistletoe beneath the grand window. My giggle stayed hidden behind my cream-colored fan. With a look, Grandmama signaled that it was time for me to make the announcement. She led me to the middle of the floor, and the music ceased. My face hands were moist with nervous sweat. I had a plan.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you all kindly for being here tonight. I have joyous news to deliver; as of now, I am to be recognized as a married woman. Two weeks ago, I… I…"

I swallowed.

"Two weeks ago, I took a brief leave of absence from social engagements in order to elope with a fine, good young man, who restored me to my grandmother. I wish to introduce him to all of you. Dimitri Salavir, would you please come join me?"

As Grandmama stood speechless, Dimitri ran to me, radiant with elation. I grasped his hand tightly, and raised it above my head.

"Though he is neither rich nor titled, I will remain with Dimitri for the rest of my days. I love him dearly, and I'm sure you will, too."

With that, I rushed to the dance floor with him, and I gestured for the musicians to play. A waltz began, and I melted easily into his arms. At the side of the room, Grandmama stood, looking shocked, but almost pleased; it was as if my actions and my will knocked her to her senses. To my delight, she did not appear at all angry. In the sea of faces surrounding my husband and myself, I saw nothing but approval. I was merry, as a young newlywed should be at Christmas time. Dimitri led me to the mistletoe. As he tenderly kissed me, Sophie, Vlad, and Elena (an old friend) shielded us from the rest of the guests. This was I party I would never forget.

On Christmas morning, I woke with a start; Dimitri was not laying by my side. Exuberant, I bounded out of our little chamber and into our spacious living room. Beneath the tree was an enormous breakfast tray set for both of us, as well as a pile of presents, half from him to me, and half from me to him. I was gazing at this wonder with tears in my eyes when a pair of hands wrapped around my eyes.

"Guess who?"

I whispered his name, and he released my face, only to hold me captive in his capacious embrace; and there he held me, safe and warm, while a Christmas snow storm blew in silver outside. We ate as we exchanged gifts. My favorite present was possibly the most surprising; a book of sheet music for all of my favorite songs had some small changes.

"Darling, I didn't know you could compose!"

"I learned from a court violinist back in Russia when I worked in the palace," he blushed. He took my hand, and led me to our fabulous upright, whereupon I proceeded to play "Anya's Lullaby." I had never been so happy as I was then. All I wanted for Christmas was Dimitri and his music.


End file.
